Where I Belong
by Sesshomaru and InuYasha's mate
Summary: I left it all behind. This was what I had dreamt of. Living with Kaname-sama, being desired by him, so why am I not happy about it? Why does it leave this hole in heart to be away from Zero?  Lemons/Romance. ZeroxYuki
1. Reunion

"Where I Belong"

YukixZero

Rated: M

[lemons/violence/language]

Chapter One: Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own the story or characters affiliated with the manga/anime "Vampire Knight." Matsuri Hino is the only one with that immense pleasure. I am merely expressing my love for the series. ^_^

A/N: I'm starting college this week (Class of 2014 woot!) So I'm not sure how frequent updates will be (Including my Inuyasha fics, which have been on hiatus for the longest time, which I must apologize for. Shit went down. Gomen ne /;)

"What a gorgeous day..." I sighed, gazing out over the rolling emerald hills, the gleaming forest beyond, the horizon glowing with the setting sun. Clouds tinted purple floated across the orange-yellow sky. The sun touched every inch of the world below just right, lingering on the earth, although it was obvious it was losing it's daily battle with the moon. Of course, the sun was no longer a gentle, warm ray of light. Not to me, anyway. Not since the memories long held at bay by my mother's final wish were unlocked. Not since the day I had become when I truly am. The pureblood daughter of Kuran. The human life I once lead so ignorantly was now an impossible dream, something that seemed so distant and foggy as time went on.

With a heavier sigh, I turned from the window, tossing my hair over my shoulder, braiding it absentmindedly, trying to shield my eyes from the all too bright rays of sunshine, the sharp chestnut orbs sweeping the room before me. Readjusting to the content feeling of darkness, I sink into a deep maroon loveseat, exhaling a groan. "There's nothing to do here…locked up like a prisoner, guarded by Kaname-sama's hangers-on…" I've been living in this man's home, my brother's home, for nearly a year now… "Ever since the day he took me from Cross Academy… took me from Zer-No! Don't think about it, you shouldn't think abut it, you'll only make it worse for yourself!" I held my head, closing my eyes and scowling, trying to will away the memories…Lavender eyes, silver hair falling into them, a tattooed neck… blood dripping from long, white fangs…the words blossoming from those blood stained lips 'I love you'

Sadness and loss overwhelmed me then. Tears welled in my eyes and fell down my face. I shook, helplessness eating at my heart, making the tears flow faster. I shivered as the memory I had tried to suppress with all of my will surfaced, twisting the knife already planted deep in my heart. Sobs choked me, wracking my grief stricken body. I let it tear open old wounds, poorly sewn together. Our last moments together…the words we said, our first and last kiss… "Zero…" I cried harder, sobbing as I moaned the name…

-Flashback-

"_Stay." He breathed, his hands gently cupping my face, his amethyst orbs sparking with emotion. "Forget Kuran, forget being a pureblood and stay..." He leaned in for another kiss, stopping just a centimeter from my lips, begging for my answer. A deep red stained my cheeks, and I quivered, breathing slightly faster. This, I realize, was what I was waiting for, what I yearned for. Zero Kiryu. Nothing more, nothing less. I was in love with this man….I had always been. Why hadn't I realized it sooner? _

_I gazed into his eyes, leaning closer and whispered into his ear. "Zero, I would never be able to leave you…" He closed the gap between us, pressing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. Our lips fit perfectly, each yielding to each other, melding together as if we were made for each other. The gentle, loving touch conveyed one's desire and emotion to the other. I was gasping for breath when he pulled away with a warm smile spreading over him face. I stifled a small laugh; the blood splattered over his face marred his otherwise perfect and rare smile. _

"_Yuki…" He whispered breathlessly. "I love you..." He buried his face in my neck, fangs brushing my skin as he spoke. "Would you consider staying…with me?" I held him, a hand running through his silver strands of hair, breathing in his glorious scent. _

"_I love you too, Zero…" I blushed a deeper red, drawing a breath to answer the vampire hunter when a familiar scent filled the room. 'Oh no, not…' My eyes met my brother's. Kaname Kuran. The progenitor of the Kuran family and my betrothed. I clutched tighter to Zero and bite my lip. "Kaname-sama.." I breathe, terror muting my usually high voice. Zero tensed in my protective hold, straightening to meet Kaname's ire head on. _

"_Kuran." Zero's hand twitched toward the Bloody Rose. Kaname reached his side in the same moment, his hand wrapped around his neck, lifting him off the ground and into the air, his feet dangling. Zero grunted, struggling against Kaname's grip. _

"_How…dare…you…touch…my…precious…Yuki?" The pureblood snarled, slamming Zero into the stone wall with each word. I screamed, rushing forward to stop the assault, break them apart, but to no avail. Kaname swept his free hand back, pushing me backward, into another wall, "N-No…" I moaned, feeling a warm liquid soaking my hair, reaching toward Zero as my vision blurred. "Zero…" With a final slam, Zero went limp. Kaname dropped him in a pool of spreading crimson and moved toward me. Then everything went black. _

-Flashback-

A knock on the grand, mahogany door jarred me from my reverie. "H-hai?" I inhaled, trying to catch the scent of the person beyond the door. My nose wrinkled at the scent and I wiped at my eyes, surprised to see that they had dried on my cheeks. How long had I been lost in my memories? Kaname swept into the room, and I looked down, standing to bow to him. "Kaname-sama…" The whispered name spilled from my lips, terror and hatred tainting my once cheerful love for this man. His hand brushed my cheek and I suppressed a shiver.

"Why not just call me by my name? Why so formal, my pet? My dear Yuki…" He crooned into my ear, his fingers caressing my breasts, moving downward over my tummy toward my crotch. I froze, eyes closing, going limp in his grasp. 'After all', I told myself, 'I was born to be his…' "Yuki, are you alright?" The false concern dripping in his voice make me cringe.

"Y-yeah, why, Kaname-sama? Do I seem less than perfect?" I forced a smile on my face, knowing it was mangled. His sharp crimson eyes narrowed as they studied my expression.

"You were crying." He noted belatedly, raising one sculpted eyebrow, his hands halted their roaming assault on my body. I looked away, shaking my head. His grip tightened on my waist, his lustful gaze hardening into anger. "Yuki, tell me what you were thinking about…" His snarl reverberated throughout the room, echoing through the empty halls. "It better not have been about Kiryu, or so help me God, I will kill him." I broke free of the manacles his hands had become fixed him with a cold glower, baring my fangs. I was surprised to hear a growl rising in my throat.

"You do not control me, Onii-sama" The word ripped from my chest in a short hiss. He recoiled, shock replacing the anger just as rapidly as it had lust. I had never called him "brother" Could it be that I saw sadness in his eyes? It must have been an illusion, because it was gone an instant later. "Kaname, I'm going out. I'm tired of being cooped up in this godforsaken hole you call a home!" I walked past him, stiffening as he reached toward me. "Don't touch me!" I nearly shrieked, my walk turning into a sprint. His growls filled the air as I burst from the set of iron doors barring entry from the outside. I flew over the steps, taking off down the path leading into town. I was gone in only a few moments.

Running through the woods was exhilarating. I hadn't had the joy of movement for so long I just had to keep going. The only goal I knew I had was putting as much distance between herself and her captor as possible. Soon, there was a break in the trees. There was pavement, people, noise, buildings. In other words, normalcy. What I yearned for and couldn't have this past year. When I reached the town I slid into an alley, remembering who I was at the last second. Oh yeah, I was the girl who had disappeared into thin air the night Cross Academy closed...the pureblood vampire, Yuki Kuran. Why not hide where a vampire might hide id they were in a horror movie?

I sighed, sliding down the wall and looking down, sitting on the ground. Loud repetitive clomping sounds resonated and echoed off the brick walls. Footsteps, I decided, crouching further down, my lips twisting into a snarl, trying to scent out who it might be. Human? No... definitely not...but familiar...familiar in a way I thought I'd never encounter again...Could it be? Impossible..."Yuki...?" A voice called out, the shadows dancing on the walls, the voice echoing, shaking. A figure stepped out of the shadows, into the muted light of the streetlight, emerging from the inner most depths of the alleyway. My jaw dropped open, my eyes widening. Silver hair falling into lavender eyes...the sterling silver jewelry in his ears, Same tall, lanky frame...Zero...

"Z-Zero?..." I stood, hands clutching at my chest. My heart was pounding..."But why..? I thought you had died..." Tears welled unbidden in my eyes, betraying my calm speech. Oh, my god...he was alive... I reached for him, unsure of the image before me. He stepped even closer, his eyes wide. I moved forward, meaning to touch his face but my foot caught on something. I pitched forward, crying out in surprise. He caught me, holding my tightly to him. Oh he's so warm, I thought, hugging him, a blush coloring my cheeks. He held me tighter, pressing his face to the nape of my neck, breathing hotly on it, fangs brushing my skin. I tilted my head gently to the side, holding him closer. "Oh Zero.." I sighed, happy for the first time in so long.

"I wouldn't dare die without you, Yuki." He laughed a little. "You'd kick my ass on the other side." He pulled back, looking into my eyes fondly. "besides, I couldn't imagine why I would be dead." I gaped at him and looking back into his eyes.

"But...Kaname-sama.." He stiffened at the name and closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"That piece of trash would never be able to wound me, let alone kill me." His eyes opened, the anger losing volume in the amethyst orbs. "That day he merely knocked me out so I couldn't follow after him..." He smiled sheepishly. "That's why I never came. I searched and searched for you, but I could never find you..." His hand brushed my cheek and he leaned in, moaning softly into my ear, crooning, " Until today, that is."

I shuddered in silent delight, pressing against him, whispering into his ear "I missed you so much, Zero..." Contented love overwhelmed me as I clung to this amazing man. "I really did.." His hand seized my chin, lifting it up to stare into my eyes searchingly.

"Do you still feel the way you did a year ago, Yuki?" He whispered, brushing my hair out of my face. I blushed softly and smiled.

"I love you just as much...no more than I did the last time I saw you...I love you so much I feel like I might burst!" I leaned closer, our lips brushing tantalizingly. "I need you..." His lips crashed onto mine, conveying the passion we both felt.

We were in bliss, we were in love. We didn't know that trouble lurked just beyond this one flawless night...

Ok. I know. It sucked. lol Reviews? 3 Love you guys :3


	2. Desire

Where I Belong

Chapter 2: Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own the story or characters affiliated with the manga/anime "Vampire Knight." Matsuri Hino is the only one with that immense pleasure. I am merely expressing my love for the series. ^_^

A/N: I'm co-authoring an InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction on MediaMiner with KaoriHigurashi. It's called "Gotta Find You" (psst shameless plug xD) Check it out please :D btw, don't be offended if I got Youko wrong. I don't watch YYH. .;

BTW: This chapter has a lemon. You have been warned :) and thank you for your reviews :D You have encouraged me ^_^

* * *

Zero held me to him for a long time, his face buried in my hair, his hot breath on my skin...He was silent but his heart was beating rapidly and loudly.I was in his scent's grip, the intoxicating aroma soothed me and excited me at the same time. His blood called to me, sung a high crescendo. It was a feeling that I hadn't experienced in a rather long time, this desire for the blood of the man I loved. I leaned into him, brushing my lips against the nape of his neck, asking permission. I could feel his pulse quicken beneath his nearly translucent skin as he tilted his head to the side, exposing the tattoo that bound him to my subjugation. I licked gently upward, settling on the very center of the intricate design on his neck. My lips parted, revealing my fangs.

His hand on the small of my back propelled me forward, pressing my even closer to his delicious scent, his perfectly lean and muscular body...Sinking my fangs into him, drawing the scarlet liquid that was a vampire's life, and swallowing the sudden rush of warmth, I held him tenderly, close, and he did the same, emitting a small gasp and a muted moan. "Yuki..." He panted into my ear, the word a cry of ecstasy.

Once I had finished, I ran my tongue over the wound, licking up the remnants of what I had spilled, reveling in the taste of Zero's blood. I looked up into Zero's eyes, coloring in acute embarrassment. "G-Gomen nasai! I was so thirsty and I've only wanted your blood for so long..." His face twisted, his tall frame shaking slightly in my arms. "Z-Zero?.." Fear tinged my voice as I leaned into him, placing my hands on his face, suddenly terrified that he had begun his descent into madness... He had become a Level-E...It was a shock and an immense relief when his laughter begun to echo off of the walls of the alleyway as it bubbled up in his throat in snorts.

"Whatever happened to 'I only want my onii-sama's blood'?" He chuckled, his eyes sparkling with mirth, his hand pressed against my face as he smiled gently. "I thought you couldn't possibly want the blood of a former human..." He added teasingly. I giggled and pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

"I find Aniki's blood truly repulsive. It's too think and full of lust for my taste...Yours is quite heavenly, actually..." I blushed, looking into his eyes. Oh, how I had missed those lilac orbs... I thought I'd never see them again...

His lips were suddenly on mine, and I had to hold back a moan. Oh gods, his kisses, his touches, even his eyes made me want him. A slow, pulsing feeling of desire had begun to rise in my lower tummy. My fingers clenched on his chest, a moan escaping my throat as his kisses deepened, his hands roaming my body. I broke the kiss, flushed and panting. "Zero...bite me...I know you're just as hungry as I am..." His eyes widened in surprise.

"A-Are you sure, Yuki?" His hands slid down my back, resting on my ass. I pressed into him, wrapping a single leg around his waist.

"Onegai..." I breathed into his ear, sliding my tongue over it softly. He suddenly pulled my head head back, groaning as his fangs sunk into my neck. I moaned in pleasure as he drank, involuntarily grinding up against him. It felt unbelievably good to be pierced by Zero's fangs. I gasped his name, clinging to him. I could feel a hardness growing against me, His hands gripping my body tighter, pressing me into him.

He pulled away, wiping away the blood on his chin, his eyes locked with mine. I could see a mixture of love, lust, and a confusion. Where had this come from?, the intense look begged. I had no answer. I only knew I needed him. I yearned for his touch, his kiss, his entire being. I wanted it all.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He whispered, cupping my face in his hands. In response, I kissed him. My hands slid down his torso into his pants, brushing the hardening shaft, the soft head, eliciting a moan from his throat.

"I've been ready for over ayear, Zero..." I breathed in between kisses. "I love you so much and I don't know how long we will be able to be togeth-" I broke off as his lips pressed against mine savagely. He hoisted me into the air and carried me further into the depths of the alley.

"Don't worry, Yuki, I'll protect you. We'll never have to part again..." He vowed, speeding up until he was in a sprint, racing through the dark streets. Soon we had reached a small white house on the edge of town. He opened the door with me still in his arms, sweeping upstairs in a flash. He walked into a room, the door already ajar, and gently laid me down on the bed placed in the corner of the room. The crimson decor perfectly suited Zero's tastes, I noted absently, pulling him on top of me. He was unbuttoning his shirt as he continued to kiss me, occasionally moving across my jawline, down my neck and back up, making the fire in my belly spark and spread downward. He slid his tongue over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, inviting him in, my fingers tracing the muscles standing out in sharp contrast to the dark room.

I pulled my shirt over my head and undid my bra, slipping it off my shoulders, teasingly revealing the flesh beneath slowly. His hands cupped my breasts, caressing them gently, fingers rubbing my nipples lightly. I shivered and groaned in pleasure, my own hands unbuttoning his pants. His hands stopped mine. I looked into his eyes a slight sting of rejection tainting my otherwise passionate gaze. "I want to properly worship you and that would hinder me, my love..." He smiled. "You can finish undressing me after, if you want..." I blushed and nodded, wrapping my arms around him.

"Alright, but only until you've finished..." I moaned as he kissed down my neck to my chest, swirling his tongue over my nipple, his fingers caressing the twin, his free hand sliding down my tummy and into my pants, to rub my clit gently. I moaned louder, muffling the noise in his neck, his deft fingertips sliding up and down my lips.

"You're wet, Yuki.." His voice took on a deep timbre. Husky and sensual...I moaned. "Did you want something?..." He kissed down my torso, his fingers moving faster over my clit, quickening on my opening, his lips pressed to my clit, parting to lick and suck on it softly. I moaned and gasped, nipping at his neck gently. I spread my legs wider, moaning his name as my fingers twisted into his hair, his tongue sliding into my pussy, fucking me with his tongue, his hands rubbing and caressing my breasts, playing with my erected nipples."mm you taste so good..." He moaned, licking and sucking my clit, lapping up my juices.

My hips bucked upward into his mouth and I moaned louder. I leaned back on my elbows, riding his tongue, tilting my head back as I cried out in pleasure. It felt so good, felt so right to be in the caring, loving arms of this man. It made me wonder in a passing thought how I could've stood for Kaname's rough, brutish way of making love.

I came, crying out my lover's name, panting and moaning as I slumped to the bed. "mmm...that was so good..." I blushed, pulling him close to kiss him. Zero kissed back, nibbling my bottom lip. "I want to do the same for you..." He laid back, unbuttoning his jeans as my own fingers pull them down. His erection still raged, having grown even more as he ate me out. I leaned down, swirling my tongue over the head, eliciting a soft moan from his lips. Encouraged, I bobbed my head up and down slowly, my fingers cupping and rubbing his balls gently. As his moans grew louder, my motions became more rapid and erratic.

"I'm gonna cum!" He gasped, his cock throbbing deep in my throat. I slid it deeper, sucking harder. A sudden rush of hot liquid slid down my throat, a small dribble escaping my lips. I lciked it up, swallowing the load and smiling. I moaned, sitting up and holding him as I kissed him.

He rolled us over, our lips still connected. He pulled away to look into my eyes, still uncertain, trying to ascertain how I felt. "Last chance.." He pressed his cock to my pussy. Sliding in and out. I groaned in frustration. He only let the head in each time he thrust into her then stopped. He was teasing me, how unfair! I kissed his neck.

"Fuck me, Zero..."

His fangs brushed my neck, his cock sliding into me slowly, agonizingly. He and I moaned in unison. He held my hands, lacing our fingers together as he made the final movement, holding his 9 inch length inside me, looking deeply into my eyes. Our hips were pressed together, his body leaning over mine, supported by his knees. My legs wrapped around his waist and I kissed him lovingly. "Go ahead, Zero..."

He growled lowly, pulling out slowly until just the tip was in. Then, as I whimpered and begged for him to fill me once more, he plunged back in quickly. He continued this motion, the pleasure building slowly as our moans intermingled. This was the sweetest torture. Zero was going too slow, his thrusts agonizingly drawing my close to orgasm then stopping to bite into me, drinking down my blood. "Onegai..!" I whined, arching into his thrusts, meeting him halfway. "Fuck me harder..."

He halted his downward movement, eliciting a whimper and a shifting of my hips. Gods, I needed more of him! Zero grinned evilly. "Beg for it. Let me hear you beg for my big hard cock." I moaned, pressing against him.

"Oh god, please fuck me harder Zero! I need your huge fucking cock deep inside my pussy! Onegai!" I moaned, grinding up on him. He began thrusting harder, sliding his whole cock in and out. He kissed my neck, his hands flat on the bed as we moved together. "Yes! Yes! Yes! ohhh mmm..." I cried out, clinging to him.

"I'm gonna cum, Yuki..." He panted into my ear. I moaned in response, grinding up on him.

"Cum with me..."

We moved faster, moaning louder and louder. When the explosion hit us both, it hit at the same time. I panted and cried out his name, holding him close to me. He yelled my name, still thrusting into me as he rode out his orgasm. As the pleasure faded, we were left with a particular high feeling, looking into each others eyes and cuddling. Zero rolled off of me and wrapped his arms around my waist, curled up against me. "God, Yuki, you have no idea how long I've waited to do this with you..." He nuzzled my neck. "I love you so much..."

I smiled, kissing the top of his head. "I love you too, Zero..." The declarations hung in the air as we drifted off into a contented sleep, blissfully happy in each others arms.

However, the peace we were experiencing was only a momentary bliss. Of course, I didn't know it at the time, but Kaname had already begun to round up the search and retrieve party, which consisted of Akatsuki Kane, Hanabusa Aido, and Takuma Ichijo. Kaname didn't want his prisoner to escape. After all, she was born to be his. Of course, I was still in the sandbox. I was still unaware of how brutal life in the Kuran family truly was. I had comprehension of the danger I was putting the love of my life in.

* * *

A/N: mmkay, I know it was only lemon... =/ I should've added more, huh? I will do so in Chapter 3 :D


	3. Pursuit

**Where I Belong**

**Chapter 3: Pursuit**

Disclaimer: I do not own the story or characters affiliated with the manga/anime "Vampire Knight." Matsuri Hino is the only one with that immense pleasure. I am merely expressing my love for the series. ^_^

A/N: Thanks for the reviews :3 They mean a lot to me ^^ 3

And without further ado…I present the 3rd chapter in the 'Where I Belong' series….

* * *

It was the harsh sunlight that awoke me the next morning. Groaning, I rolled over in Zero's embrace, trying to shield my eyes. My lover stirred beside me, his eyes opening slowly. "Good morning, my love." He whispered, his warm lilac orbs sweeping appreciatively over my nude body. His arms tightened around me, drawing me closer. 'How'd you sleep?"

I looked up into his eyes, my cheeks turning a deep crimson. "Much better than I have in ages." The curtain blew out, the sun filtering through it once more, the breeze floating through the room. It was a nice feeling. At Kaname-Onii-san's place, I hadn't been permitted to walk outside, much less open a window. Here, in the arms of my love, I knew true bliss…If not for that damned blinding sunlight! "Although, I might've slept longer if the sun hadn't risen." I closed my eyes, pressing my face to his chest. Ah, that smell! Better than the finest perfume, the scent of the gods wafted from my lover's skin. "Zero…would you draw the curtains for me, please?" The words came out as a plea. I was feeling the beginnings of a headache pound behind my eyes.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Anything, Yuki." He stood, his hands reaching for the billowing scarlet drapes.

"Thank you, Zero. I don't want something as trivial as a headache to…" I drifted off as I watched him. He had frozen, staring out the window. "Zer-" He turned to look at me, his haunted gaze cutting me off. Something was wrong. Very wrong. I sat up, looking back at him. "What is it?"

"There are vampires close by. I know these scents. There are males from the Night Class in the area..Kane, Aido, Ichijo...Kuran's flunkies, right?" He bent to pick up the clothes we had discarded last night, tossing mine my way. I caught each item. "We have to move…and fast." He began getting dressed. I quickly pulled my clothes on. As a human, rushing to get ready had made my body clumsy, and prone to making errors. My pureblood self, who had long lain dormant, was much more graceful. I was ready in under a minute. As was he, it seems. "Let's go." He smiled wryly, holding a hand out to me. I smiled back, taking the proffered hand, gripping it tightly.

"No matter what happens today, know that I love you with all of my heart, Zero." I whispered, leaning in to him. He took my chin, lifting my head up. Looking into his eyes, I blushed, as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Don't talk like that. I promised, remember? We will never have to part ways ever again." He squeezed my hand and I nodded, tears filling my eyes. I knew that if Kaname wished it, that promise could very easily be broken. Instead of saying that, though, I smiled.

"I know…I'm just preparing for the worst, my love." He stepped onto the balcony, drawing the window closed behind us. Helping me up onto the railing, He surveyed the ground below us.

"If it's at this distance….I might get hurt, but you won't." I gripped his hand tighter.

"I can hold you…protect you from the impact." He smiled weakly.

"If you wouldn't mind."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and we both jumped I landed on my feet perfectly, His body swept up in my arms, laying in them. I giggled and let him down. Zero grimaced, taking my hand once more, ignoring the stares we were getting from passersby. "We have to get out of town…head somewhere they won't think to look for us, Yuki." His eyes were wild with fear. I bit back the hysteria that had begun to bubble up inside of me. Questions filled my mind, ones I didn't want answered, didn't even want to think about.

"Y-Yes, let's go." I agreed. We began running, side by side, because, after all, we were both vampires. Behind us, I could catch the approaching scents of my brother's right hand men. He had sent out his most trusted friends to come fine me…I bit my lip, fighting back the poisonous thoughts. _'He will not stop pursuing me until I have been found….and then I will be placed under more strict guard…and moved elsewhere so Zero cannot find me…He might even kill…' _I shook my head, disrupting the train of thought. I couldn't bear the thought, the very possibility. Zero and I continued to race across the land, in search of a place to hide away.

Meanwhile, unbeknown st to us, the trio of vampires, who had already conducted a search of the town, found Zero's apartment, rank with our scents, and the smells of love making, and ransacked the place, searching for some clue as to where we might have gone. "They were just here, so they couldn't have gone far." Akatsuki sighed, watching the earnest Hanabusa toss the contents of Zero's drawers onto the floor. "Why don't we just follow after them?"

Takuma nodded, leaning against a door frame. "I don't want to be the one to tell The Dorm President that we let his wife escape." Aido rolled his eyes, standing up from the piles of files.

"Fine. Lead the way." He slipped a crumpled piece of paper into his pocket. Kane sighed deeply once more, and turned to leave the apartment, dropping out of the same window we had. The other two followed quickly after him.

If, on that day, Zero had told me what he had in mind for a hideaway, maybe we could have avoided what was to come next…Maybe we would be the same as we were that morning….happy, in love, carefree….But nothing ever stays the same, does it?


	4. Reunion Redux

Where I Belong

Chapter 4: Reunion Redux

Disclaimer: I do not own the story or characters affiliated with the manga/anime "Vampire Knight." Matsuri Hino is the only one with that immense pleasure. I am merely expressing my love for the series. ^_^

A/N: Sorry it's taken me this long xP I have horrible writer's block.

I watched as the sun rose higher in the sky, then begun its descent, feeling the cool breeze rush past us as we ran, listening to our heavy breathing and light footfalls. It wasn't until the sun had fully set that we stopped to rest. Leaning against a tree, I sighed and slid down the trunk, planting myself in the cool, soft grass at its very base. "Where are we going, anyway?" I asked my lover, watching him tilt his head back and stare up into the heavens.

"You'll see." He smiled, turning his gaze back to me and triggering a blush that stained my cheeks a brilliant hot pink. I tried to get up, wanting to hold him, after all I hadn't even touched him all day, but he beat me to it. He knelt before me, pulling me into his warm embrace. "Yuki…I…" He kissed my neck, his lips parting so his fangs could drag lightly across my skin.

"Zero..?" I trembled at the sensation of his teeth, baring my neck submissively to him. I wrapped my arms around his body as my eyes drifted closed. This was bliss, I thought, letting myself forget the imminent danger for a moment.

He clung to me, running his tongue over my throat. "Yuki, I'm…" I felt his shift, a hardness pressing into my thigh. He looked at me apologetically, and I had to smile. That expression was so cute, I had to kiss him, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He kissed back slowly, pulling me tighter to him. I moaned into the kiss, my hands moving to cup his face. I was going to give in, I knew it, I myself was intoxicated by his kisses, the excitement he felt was my own excitement, but…We did have people tracking us, so we had to stay on the move, but…Zero felt so much better than running…

As I debated myself, his kissed moved to my neck. "Yuki, let's make love…over and over, until we pass out…" His tongue ran up my throat once more. "I can't stand the thought of us being separated ever again…" The words came out as a moan. I bit my lip and pulled away, looking into his tortured lovesick eyes.

"Which is why we can't make love right now…we have to get to our safe house, Zero…" It pained me to reject him, but it was true. "After all." I laughed. "We can't here, it's too public." He smiled lazily, nipping my neck gently.

"I wouldn't mid the risk…"

I blushed and stood up, offering him a hand. "Come on, Casanova, let's get going." He took my outstretched hand and stood, brushing himself off.

"It's not that far off, actually, we're in town." He indicated the park we stood in. "The Headmaster lives close by…oh!" He flushed, clamping a hand over his mouth. My eyes widened.

"Headmaster Cross?" I gasped. I had missed my foster father, thought I'd never see him again… He smiled kissing me softly.

"Yeah, thought you'd like the idea." I slipped my hand into his, smiling up at him.

"I love it, thank you, Zero." I kissed him, pulling away when I felt his tongue running over my bottom lip, giving him an admonishing look. "ah ah ah~! Wait until later." He pouted but squeezed my hand gently, looking out at the horizon.

"We're close, let's get going." Our feet took us through town at a much slower pace than earlier today, Zero leading us down cobblestone roads and the bustling downtown area. I relished the noise, the activity. Oh how I missed my human life…

I was pulled from my wistful thoughts when we stopped in front of a large western style apartment complex. I looked up at Zero, and he smiled. "Here we are. 2B." He nodded at the row of buttons, adorned with names and numbers. I pressed the button labeled "Cross" and an answering buzz unlocked the door. Once inside, I noted with surprise how run down it was. The carpets were in need of a good washing, the walls a new paint job, water stains decorated the ceiling. Zero and I took the stairs as I tried not to cry. The Headmaster must've lost everything when the Academy went under, how was it he ended up here of all places?

We reached his door, and as I knocked, I felt the grey paint chip fall away and hit the ground at my feet. A muffled 'Coming!' came from behind the door. The door creaked open and the Headmaster appeared before us, dressed in his usual gaudy attire. "Y-Yuki..?" He dropped the wooden spoon he was holding. His gaze washed over me then Zero, and back to me before he crushed me to him in a tight hug. "Oh, I thought I'd never see you again!" He cried tearfully, pulling Zero into the hug. "Come in, I'm making dinner."

He pulled us in, and I could see I had nothing to worry about. He still had his lavish furniture, a fairly large tv set, a kitchen you'd think a famous chef owned. His house was beautiful...On the inside. He sat us on the couch, chattering lively from the kitchen, from which delicious smells spewed. I missed human food so much, that when dinner was served, (of course Headmaster's 'My Style' cooking was a little off) I scarfed it down. All through the night, I let myself forget our pursuers, my brother and the Kuran name and became Yuki Cross once again.

And later that night, when my Father had gone to bed, Zero and I made passionate love in the guest bedroom, all the while trying to not be too loud until we fell into a blissful sleep, tangled up in each other.

What did you think? :3


End file.
